Chance
by JadeAnn1123
Summary: Sick of hearing Rigby saying he doesn't like Eileen even everyone know it that he like her.So Muscleman tell him that he need extra confident on her by doing a bet that if he do ask her out and kiss her before midnight Tuesday Muscleman and the other will do Rigby work if he failed he have to do all the chores.Will their romance blossom?Find Out.Rated T For Reason.Pairing Rigleen.
1. Bet and Asking Out

**Hey!Everyone I'm back sorry for not uploading some of my story so long because I have already school time,Summer over at my place so that's so bad for me...Well forget about is the first time to make a Rigleen story hope some of the fans of Rigleen like this...Sorry for some writers that don't like Rigleen...So Enjoy the story XD**

(Start at the house wher Mordecai,Rigby,Muscleman,High Five and Thomas talking to each other.)

Muscleman-Woah!Really?!

Rigby-Totally

Mordecai-So who do you think the best dude now MuscleMan?

Muscleman-Shut your face,man

Mordecai-Hmph,Hmph

Rigby-I never thought you going to have a girlfriend dude right at the meteor shower at the make out mountain...

Mordecai-I told you I can get away from the friend zone by having another chance at Margaret

Rigby-So now you start believing at friend zone...Hmph!Hmph!

Muscleman-He never believe at Friend Zone

Mordecai-Shut up you two

Muscleman-Speaking of Relationship...If Me and Mordecai got a girlfriend then what about you bro.(Pointing at Rigby.)

Rigby-What?

Muscleman-You never had a chance at Eileen, you gonna make your move at her?

Rigby-What?!I never like her...I'm only her friend I don't have a crush on her.

Mordecai-Then how you explain the picture of Eileen at our room?Then how about the time you dance with her?OHHH!

Rigby-SHUT UP!You trying to touch my stuff do you?

Mordecai-OHHH!

Muscleman-Bro,When are you totally gonna admit it?It's all over on your face that you like her.

Mordecai-Dude I have a girlfriend,Muscleman also have a girlfriend,Benson got the girl of his dream,Fives already had a girl that like him,Thomas already meet a girl who she always hanging out the only one was left without a girlfriend when are you gonna have one?When your 65.

Rigby-I'm gonna have a girlfriend and I will see your faces if you see it I got I'm gonna ask her out whenever I like her or not.

Mordecai-Who Eileen?Really?

Rigby-Yeah,Totally I'm gonna ask her out.

Muscleman-You need a little help for extra confident at her bro.

Rigby-Yeah how

Muscleman-How about you need a bet?

Rigby-How?

Muscleman-Hmmm...Haha today is Friday if you do ask her out until Tuesday and you kiss her we gonna do your work for a week.

Rigby-Really?!Cool!I can do that

Muscleman-But if you don't you have to do our work for a week.

Mordecai-Woah!

Fives-Wow

Thomas-Cool

Rigby-Umm...I don't know that seem a bad idea for a bet.

Muscleman-Come On Bro I thought you need extra confident so you can have a girlfriend,So what do you think?

Rigby-Hmmm...Okay Deal!

Muscleman-Haha You totally fall for it You never gonna do !He gonna do our chores for a week.

(He leave with Fives and Thomas leaving Mordecai and Rigby standing there.)

Mordecai-Dude are you sure you gonna do it?

Rigby-Of Course I'll do it...Oh No I have to ask and Kiss Eileen before Tuesday midnight.

(Cut at the Coffee Shop where Mordecai and Rigby sit on their usual seat.)

Mordecai-Dude are you gonna ask her or what we're her like hours now.

Rigby-I'm doing it dude

Mordecai-Here she come

(Margaret and Eileen came with the duo orders while Rigby was acting he was tired.)

Mordecai-Hi Margaret

Margaret-Hey Mordecai.

(She went to him and kiss him in the cheek.)

Mordecai-Haha

Eileen-Hi Guys,Uh...What's wrong with Rigby?

Mordecai-Oh Uh...

(He Punch Rigby making him moan in pain this make the girls giggled.)

Mordecai-Dude!

Rigby-Wha?

Eileen-Is something wrong Rigby?

Rigby-Uh...Nothing much wrong with me haha

Eileen-Oh!

Margaret-We should leave you two alone privately,okay

Mordecai-Yeah

Margaret-Lets go

(The two love birds walked outside the shop leaving Rigby and Eileen.)

Rigby-Uh...Hey Eileen?

Eileen-Yeah Rigby?

Rigby-You wanna you know go out

Eileen-Like a date or something?

Rigby-Uh..Sure when can I pick you?

Eileen-I can't

Rigby-Uh...It can be a group date

Eileen-Um...No I can't be tonight my nephew are gonna visit here like 3 days so I can go out with you at Tuesday.

Rigby-Sure well see ya at Tuesday.

Eileen-Okay see ya

(She left and Rigby start panting so very hard and start panicking.)

Rigby-Oh My!At Tuesday!The bet must be over by midnight like that!Ahhh!Okay OKay you can do this you have some time to get ready.

(He leave going straight to the mall to get a suit to at Eileen in the kitchen jumping in glee.)

Eileen-Oh My!He ask me out he ask me out!Oh Gosh!I have so much to do this weekend.

(She take off her apron and went outside the shop and go to her car to go straight the mall.)

**So here you have it Peeps!So do you think Rigby gonna do it?Would Muscleman got a comeback bet?Can Rigby totally telling Eileen how he feel?Find Out Next R&R Please.**

**-JadeAnn1123 out**


	2. A Date and A small talk

**Okay everyone here chapter two of chance...Last Chapter when Rigby and Muscleman made a bet that if Rigby ask and kiss Eileen before midnight Tuesday or if he failed he have to do all the chores for a here's the next chapter enjoy please :D**

(At the house Rigby telling Mordecai happen at the coffee shop.)

Mordecai-What?!Tuesday 7:00 pm dude!The bet will be done by the midnight.

Rigby-I know But you know what was cool?

Mordecai-What?

Rigby-I have three days to get ready for the big you gotta help me because you been here like years now.

Mordecai-Uh...I don't know

Rigby-Please!Please!Pleeaassee!(He gave Mordecai a big puupy eyes making Mordecai sighed annoyed.)

Mordecai-Fine I help you

Rigby-Thank You Thank You Dude!

Mordecai-Okay let's go.

(They went to the cart and go to the Montage playing in the background a word Friday came in the screen where Rigby finding something to he found a suit perfect to him and for the date he find more outfits to wear when he about to pay it's about thousand dollar,he and Mordecai look at each other then only get the white t-shirt,a tie,and a at Saturday Mordecai helping him to push up and some Sunday He and Mordecai was buying some things at the convience he and Mordecai was thinking a better plans for the Tuesday was a big day,at 6:45 outside the house.)

Mordecai-Dude are you ready?

Rigby-Yeah I guess just a bit nervous this is my first time to have a date.

Mordecai-Okay Okay You all need is before you kiss her pack a mint bro.

Rigby-Okay,Here I go Wish me luck man

Mordecai-Good Luck

(Rigby leave,leaving Mordecai standing alone then Muscleman came in a cart.)

Muscleman-Think he kiss her?

Mordecai-I guess

Muscleman-Want to spy on him?

Mordecai-Yes Yes I love to

Muscleman-Hop on

(Mordecai went to the passenge seat and they drove off at Rigby who was at Eileen apartment waiting for her,then Eileen open the door to reveal she is wearing a violet sleeveless dress with a black belt,she also wearing a black look at her,her face was different she's not wearing her glasses but wearing a blue contacts and make up on her make Rigby jaw dropped giggles from Eileen came.)

Eileen-You like it Rigby?

Rigby-Your beutiful tonight Eileen

Eileen-*Her face flashes red like a tomato same with Rigby*Thanks,you too

Rigby-Thanks

Eileen-So shall we go?

Rigby-Yeah we are let's go

(He offer his arms to Eileen and she accept the offer then they came outside the building to go to Eileen car,Rigby open the passage door offering it to Eileen.)

Rigby-Your seat my lady

Eileen-Woah how gentleman?Thank you

Rigby-No problem

(Eileen seat on the passage seat while Rigby drive the car.)

Rigby-Thanks for letting me borrow your car for this day,Eileen

Eileen-No just a boy offering their hands to a lady is so much cool like you 's feel like special you know

Rigby-Yeah

(He start the engine then drove off.**[A/N:Wow when did Rigby learn to drive haha LOL.]**Behind them was Mordecai and Muscleman who was listening to every conversation.)

Muscleman-How he being such a great dude this night?

Mordecai-All gentleman style?That not the Rigby who always thought Eileen just bothering his life.

Muscleman-Forget it Bro Let just follow them.

()()()()()()()

(Cut at the car,Rigby and Eileen was talking to each other and laughing each first was a little easy for Rigby to pass at Eileen all he need is to kiss her and impress her.)

Rigby-Then and I said he be like dude that not even look your mom that your fat grandma!Then the lady was angry then she run after us.

Eileen-That so funny Rigby

(Long Paused they almost lean each other.)

Rigby-(Chuckles nervously)Hehe

Eileen-Yeah hehe

Rigby-Uh...*Breaking the long paused*I think we're here let's go outside.

(They went to a restaurant and went to a seat then order to the waiter.)

Waiter-What can I get you gentleman and Lady?

Eileen-Salad for me and glass of water

Rigby-The same with her

Waiter-Your order will be serve 30 mins I'll be right back with your drinks.

Both of them-Thank you

(When the waiter left they start talking again.)

Eileen-You know Rigby thanks for inviting me to this fancy restaurant it's really nice of you to invite a girl.

Rigby-Your welcome

Eileen-So...Uh...How's working in the park?

RIgby-Pretty still the same...Benson yelling at us,slacking off,treating us like he gonna fire us,want us to do the hardest job...He just blowing a fuse or he just a sour butt...

Eileen-*Giggled*That's Funny Rigby...But you know working at the Coffee Shop is also a bummer like boss yelling at us...I can't wait if I find a nice job then quit that junk coffee shop.

Rigby-Well,That's so pretty bad if you quit where can I buy the meatball sub or coffee.

Eileen-The Shop stil be there you know but I pretty gonna miss the shop.

Rigby-It's just wouldn't be the same you know with out you at the why will your boss fired you if your a nice,sweet girl to be treat like that.

Eileen-Um..Thanks for that Rigby

Rigby-Uh...Yeah Oh look there's our foods and drinks.

(After eating and talking a little they walked away from the restaurant and go to the car.)

Eileen-That restaurant foods was where can we go next?

Rigby-There's one place I want you to see

Eileen-Okay I'm in

(They drove to a pier where they can relax and talk when they came out to the car they go sit at the bench.)

Eileen-So what do you think would happen in your future RIgby?

Rigby-I think I'm still gonna work to the park for the rest of my life.

Eileen-Why would you say that Rigby?Life can change maybe you know you can live ahappy life with a girl and find the great job in the world

Rigby-Yeah I guess your right,What about you?

Eileen-*Sigh*I don't know...Maybe I can't find a great happy life with a guy and have kids because many people say I'm just a nerd girl that always get teases at school...I don't think people like me.

Rigby-What are you talking about Eileen?You can change life,right so that means you can change your life doesn't mean if your a nerd that doesn't mean no one love have friends like me,Margaret and Mordecai and the park gang you know it's like we're are a sweet,kind,lovely,smart,young way you are now the way people like you,you know what I mean?Hehe.**[A/N:Didn't know Rigby can have a speech like that hehe.]**

Eileen-Yeah your right thanks Rigby your the best.

(She hug him he hug her back tightly no one ever hug him like that or he never hug people tighter than ever.)

*Long Silent*

Rigby-Eileen?

Eileen-Yeah?

Rigby-There's something I like to confess something from you right now.

Eileen-What's it is?

Rigby-ILikeYou

Eileen-What?

Rigby-ILikeYou

Eileen-Come on Rigby say it

Rigby-I like you Eileen

Eileen-Huh?

Rigby-Well,You always there for me,help me to my problems and make me relax when your with our best friends I think I really just hiding my feelings for you because I don't want you to think I'm a a smart girl that can a guy have.I like you Eileen

Eileen-Oh!Rigby is that true?

Rigby-Yeah

Eileen-I like you also,I won't think if your a loser or an idiot for me your pretty kinda cool and smart.

Rigby-Really?

Eileen-Of Course

Rigby-And Yeah Eileen?

Eileen-Yes Rigby?

Rigby-There is something one more

Eileen-What it is?

Rigby-This

(He kiss her in the lips and close his eyes passionately same with Eileen then fireworks came to the background and music start playing around minutes of kissing they stop to get air.)

RIgby-Wow!

Eileen-Uh...That's amazing

Rigby-So that's means we're uh...

Eileen-Yes Rigby we are now

Rigby-Cool

Eileen-Well let's go home

Rigby-Sure

(They walked to the car hold hands then drove off to the apartment behind them again was Mordecai and Muscleman who was shocked that Rigby made an easy way to get a girlfriend.)

Muscleman-What?!How he do that?How he get it easy?

Mordecai-He actually did it

Muscleman-Ugh!We lose at a bet

Mordecai-Don't worry dude it's only take for a week.

Musclman-Yeah I guess

Mordecai-Let's go home before Rigby will findout we spying on him and her girlfriend.

Muscleman-Let's go

(They drove back to the park and went to their different on his trailer and Mordecai go to their room at the sudden Rigby came exhausted but happy at least no trouble,win a bet,got a went to his and Mordecai room to see his best bud was sleeping he went to his trampoline and go to sleep soundly.)

**Hope you like it Everyone!Sorry It's just happy I finish this chapter 2 this is not the ending to the story peeps,okay?Well find out next chapter 3 what happen next to the level.**

**-JadeAnn1123 Out**


End file.
